


Endearing It

by HannahTheSilent



Category: Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Language, M/M, nothing graphic, vamps being naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahTheSilent/pseuds/HannahTheSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwayne puts up with a lot from Paul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearing It

There were so many things that pissed Dwayne off—most of them being everything Paul does. And yet…

“Oh…babe…I didn’t know you could be so _bad.”_

Paul squealed in glee, grit his teeth, talked high-pitched like a girl, used name-calling—all in the bedroom. And that pissed Dwayne off so much he could--

Could what? Fuck him? All the things the druggie did, and they still did _this._

Dwayne was way down there—not quite—but sucking on Paul’s skin, biting, drinking, and then licking it shut all over again on his stomach.

Paul chanted like a girl, “Yes, yes, yes, yes…” And then would change to, “No, no, no!” And go right back to the previous word, on repeat. Dwayne rolled his eyes once, and then blocked out the rest.

“Ah!” he shrieked out of nowhere.

“Shut up.”

“Deeper! I wanna feel the _burn!”_

That earned a slap in the leg from Dwayne, and Paul only moaned at the contact.

“You’re so weird.”

“You’re the one who’s a freak in bed! Oh yeah, bitch, don’t stop! Don’t…”

“I will if you don’t shut up,” he growled.

“Feisty,” Paul teased, snapping his teeth. “God, that turns me on…”

_What doesn’t?_ Dwayne thought, but nonetheless sunk his fangs even deeper than before, earning another gasp—this time one more on the normal side.

Jesus, was Dwayne horny tonight. And, of all the girls he could fuck senseless if he wanted to, he chose _Paul._ Why? He didn’t even know.

.

.

.

.

“Go away.”

“Aww…You know you don’t mean it, Dwayne,” Paul pleaded, giving his best puppy dog face, which—in the brunette’s eyes—wasn’t very cute or convincing.

“Stop making that face and go away,” he deadpanned again. Paul pouted his bottom lip, looking to his curly-haired friend for help.

“Stop bothering him, Paul,” David cut in. Paul put his hand over his heart and gasped in faux hurt.

“Bothering him?” he gasped in a girly voice. “I was only—“

“Poking him,” Marko finished. “Calling him names, yelling in his ear, making fun of his—“

“Yeah? Yeah? Really? You _fucking_ —“ And he stopped. Marko cocked his head to the side, and everyone watched Paul freeze where he was, pointing a finger at his long-haired friend.

“What? What was that?”

“Oh my god, are you…at a _fail_ for words?” Dwayne teased, fighting back a laugh.

“Shut it, bitch.”

.

.

.

.

“I wonder if _they_ do this.” Dwayne grunted his answer, Paul twisted, and nails racked down his back.

“Who?”

“You know…” Another thrust. “Marko and David.”

“I can’t believe you—“ Before the brunette could finish Paul snapped his hips up against his again, brushing past his sweet spot. His eyes closed and he grit his teeth, annoyed the blonde still wouldn’t stop talking about others when they were having sex—always comparing—but not wanting to say anything to make him stop what he was doing.

“Yeah, babe,” Paul groaned through clenched teeth. “God, you’re so gorgeous…So fucking…” He grabbed a handful of his dark hair, pulling as hard as he was fucking him, and was satisfied with the reaction he got: a swift bite in the shoulder. “Ow!” The yell wasn’t really of pain, Dwayne knew—he was just very… _vocal._ “You’re such a horny bastard!”

A slap to the stoner’s ass and he squealed like a schoolgirl. “Ah, Dw—“

“Quiet,” he mumbled against his shoulder, not allowing the wound to heal just yet.

“Oh…I bet Star sounds like—“ Dwayne growled and sunk his teeth into a spot on Paul’s chest, hearing him gasp sharply and stop midsentence. “I still wonder when David and Marko _ever_ have sex.” The man beneath him cocked an eyebrow. “Well, I do! They’re like, part of the celibacy club!”

“Who cares?”

“I do...” Suddenly his voice dropped down to a whisper. “Sometimes I think Marko’s still a virgin.” Dwayne rolled his eyes. “Do _you_ ever see him with _anyone?”_

“Again, who cares?”

“I do!” There was a pause.

“So do you want to stop what we’re doing to talk about this?”

His response was instantaneous. “No!” He violently thrust forward, placing a hand on Dwayne’s hip and starting where they left off.

.

.

.

.

Laddie was running around the cave crazily, making flying noises with his arms spread out, holding blown up rubber tubes. Star looked horrified, everyone else was laughing so hard they all either fell over or leaned on something for support. The boy pulled out another one, pressed it to his mouth, and blew it up, waving it around. “Laddie, put those down,” Star scolded.

“Oh, man…” Paul fell over on the floor, taking Dwayne down with him. 

“You left them lying around?” David asked curiously, watching with amusement as the kid continued to play with the condoms.

Paul faced his dark-haired companion. “We don’t even use them!” Then it went silent between the four teenagers, and they all looked at each other.

“We don’t,” Dwayne echoed. Even Star was silent.

.

.

.

.

“You know what we should do?” Paul slung an arm around Dwayne’s shoulders.

“What, Paul,” he answered in a bored tone.

“We should role-play.”

“I thought you already did that.” Paul laughed, boyishly and heartedly.

“So that’s a yes, then!” Dwayne stopped walking and turned his head to look at the blonde.

“No. It isn’t.”

In a high-pitched tone he said, “Oh, Professor, I’d do _anything_ for an ‘A.’” Dwayne shook his head. “No?” “How about…” His voice sunk very low and deep. “I’ll see you in an hour under the Boardwalk, Mister. You’ve been a bad, bad boy lately.”

“Honestly? I think I prefer the normal you.”

.

.

.

.

Throughout the cave, all that could be heard was, “Oh, yeah, bitch! Suck it! Take that, bitch! Suck my dick! You bitch! Fuckin’—“ From outside David raised an eyebrow and Marko laughed.

“Fucking kids…” the platinum blonde muttered.

“You’re just jealous,” Marko teased, gliding past their leader to get on his motorcycle.

“Me?” Anger boiled in him. “I am not jealous of them!”

“Mm…Whatever you say.”

“Oh, yes! Spank me, bitch! I’ve been such a naughty boy!” There was a much quieter “Shut up” that followed.

Marko and David left, not even daring to go down there and break it up.

.

.

.

.

The fire blazed, slowly drowning out the screams of the burning souls’ of their victims. For a second, it opens up a hole in Paul, and the fire spreads throughout him. It warms the cold of his body, working all the frozen-in-place sins, melting them away.

And, for that second, he forgets them all. He’s not branded by the blood that stains his soul, which has disappeared long ago, and has been replaced with something monstrous.

He is not damned, but will live forever—always young and healthy. But with no burdens.

Then he looks at Dwayne, and is marked by an entirely different kind of sin.                                                                                                                                              

The second of that feeling is over, but Paul doesn’t care.

.

.

.

.

He’s started bragging to other vampires about his strength this time. That was stupid all by itself—but Paul was intoxicated, too.

“Who’s up?” he called out challengingly. Most of the vampires rolled their eyes. Well, at least the girls did.

Paul had beaten the first one, and suddenly thought he was invincible. Dwayne was watching intently, expecting a limb to get torn off at any minute.

Because the guy approaching him was fucking scary. “Oh, hello, darling. What’s your name?” He stood a few inches taller than Paul, and much broader.

“What’s yours, scrawny?”

“I believe it’s ladies first.” The broad-shouldered man brought his fist down, gripping his jacket tightly. Paul laughed hysterically, closing his eyes and hearing the crunching of bones breaking and skin tearing. When he opened them the threat was no longer standing. Dwayne was standing in his place, eyes amber and body covered in blood. “Heyyy, sssexy.” A shit-eating grin threatened to split his face. “My wish came true.”

Dwayne grabbed him roughly and pulled him out of the building. “What’s up, tiger?”

“Can you stop trying to get yourself killed?” Dwayne voice was testy, and Paul’s smile never faltered.

“I could’ve taken that guy.”

“No, you _couldn’t_ have _._ ”

“Just what’s up with the protectiveness?” The blonde gasped. “Were you _scared_ for me? Aw, babe…”

“No.” Dwayne would never say that out loud—that he actually _was_ for a second. The fact that guy touched what was _his._ “I wasn’t scared.” Paul wouldn’t let it go, and continued to poke his side and tease, not wanting to stop until the brunette admitted it.

Dwayne had to remind himself why he saved Paul’s ass in the first place.

.

.

.

.

The two blondes were always joking around, always grabbing each other, always _flirting._ At least that’s what Dwayne saw, and quite frankly, he was getting really curious. Paul yanked on Marko’s curls playfully, reaching out to touch his face only to have his hand slapped away.

Dwayne could just _picture_ them together. Because Marko would put up with Paul’s annoying noises and taunting. Every time the wannabe rocker called him “midget” he would smile so sweetly and the tease rolled right off his shoulders. _Patience._

He knew Paul loved him, too—just wasn’t sure what kind of “love.” There was _“Oh, I love you so fucking much…”_ and _“I love you, little buddy!”_ Which Dwayne was sure Paul had said both of those at some point.

He clenched his jaw just at the thought of them sleeping together. An image of the blondes rolling around on the red sheets flashed in his mind, followed by small noises Marko would probably make. _And the_ loud _ones from Paul._

Dwayne should have taken notice to the brief looks exchanged between David and Marko—maybe that would have gotten rid of his jealously. Surely David wouldn’t allow him to go around even _flirting_ with others. But Dwayne _didn’t_ pay attention to that.

But he wasn’t jealous, oh no!

Just curious.

_And a bit angry._

Sometime later the others were gone, and he and Paul were alone again. The look he received was expected, but Dwayne wasn’t interested in just fucking tonight. The blonde had gotten close to him, putting an arm across his back to reel him even closer. And, _oh god,_ Paul was trying to kiss him.

Their lips only contacted for a split second, just a mere pressure, and Dwayne had pulled back—curiously looking into his blue eyes. “Am I the only one?” Paul grinned.

“The only what?” The brunette stared hard at him, and Paul blinked. “Well…yeah…” He squeezed his shoulders playfully, his smile rather genuine. Something that was rarely seen on Paul. “Why? What were you thinking?”

Another flash of the blondes rolling around on the bed appeared in his head before he could stop it, and Paul’s smile faded a little for a second, only to return even wider than before. “I didn’t know you were jealous.”

“I wasn’t,” Dwayne assured. “Jealous of what, anyways?” The insult that was intended was overlooked.

“Give me a kiss.” Paul puckered his lips and Dwayne rolled his eyes, trying to hold back the taller vampire, who was now trying to plant wet kisses on his face. “Seriously, give me a kiss,” he mumbled, gripping the brunette’s face to place a warm kiss over his mouth.

Tongues tangled and teeth clashed, all mixed together with the removal of clothing. Paul’s hips snapped up to meet his, and they both groaned. Still standing and pushed up against a wall, they grinded their hips and erection, while Dwayne palmed the other through his jeans.

The cave was filled with the sounds of their fucking—this time without Paul’s extra vocals thrown in. With a shout Paul came in Dwayne’s hand, throwing his head back and panting heavily.

He felt along Paul’s skin, touching his Adam’s apple, eyes transfixed on the blonde in front of him. “You’re the only one.” 


End file.
